Estimating a remaining useful life (RUL) value of an apparatus, such as a vehicle, machine, or vehicle chassis, is often a very difficult task, one which often leads to inaccurate results. For example, the RUL value of an apparatus is often estimated utilizing an RUL curve. The RUL curve is prepared using historical data regarding a population of the same types of apparatuses. The RUL curve provides an estimate of the RUL value as a function of time. The estimated RUL value of the apparatus is determined based on the RUL value that corresponds to the current time. Unfortunately, no manufacturing process can make every apparatus exactly the same. Inherently, there will be at least slight physical, electrical, and/or chemical differences for every apparatus and apparatus component. Given the physical, electrical, and/or chemical differences between different manufactured apparatuses, the RUL curve can only generalize the behavior of a population of the same types of apparatuses. Consequently, the RUL value of the specific apparatus is often not estimated with sufficient precision. Inaccurate estimations of RUL value lead to wasted resources because apparatus and apparatus components are repaired or replaced when in actuality neither was necessary. On the other hand, inaccurate estimations of the RUL value can lead to dangerous situations when apparatus or apparatus components continue to be used despite actually needing repair or replacement. Furthermore, variations in environmental and internal factors, such as operating temperature, can change dynamically thereby affecting the RUL value of an apparatus.
Therefore, there is a need for more accurate systems and methods of estimating the RUL value of an apparatus. In this manner, the RUL value of the apparatus can be accurately estimated so that maintenance for the apparatus can be planned ahead of time (prior to failure of the apparatus but not when the apparatus is not in need of repair or replacement).